The Marriage
by Aud8659
Summary: Grissom and Catherine are married but it is a funny situation.


The Marriage

Summary: Grissom and Catherine are married but it's a funny situation.

"Eddie and I are getting a divorce." Catherine said to him while they talked over orange juice.

"Why?" He asked as if he didn't know everything that happens between Catherine and her husband Eddie.

"We decided that I couldn't handle his whores and he couldn't handle our friendship."

"What does our friendship have to do with any of this?"

"He says we are sleeping together he even had the nerve to question if this child was his." She said pointed to the bulge at he stomach.

"So where are you staying?"

"Well I don't have the money to keep the house right now so I was wondering if I could move in with you for right now?"

"That's completely fine."

Two Years Later

That is how all of this got started and this is where it is now.

"Griss, can we talk?"

"Sure Cath what's up?"

"Well I feel like the baby and I are burdens to you some how because we still live here."

"You and Lindsey could never be a burden to me I love you and Lindsey both you know that."

"I know but just as a sister and we need to find our own place soon your places isn't big enough for the three of us."

"I have a proposition for you and you don't have to decide now and there will have to be ground rules for it."

"Alright, chute."

"Well what if we get married but make it where Lindsey knows I am not her daddy and we explain to everyone at the lab that this is so you can get on your feet. I know right now Eddie isn't paying all the child support and you don't have the money saved up for a house."

"I think it be good as long as we have rules."

"Alright.'

Rule 1:Lindsey knows that I am not her daddy.

Rule 2:Everyone at the lab knows and understands what it is about.

Rule 3:When Catherine proves she had the money to buy a house and take care of herself and Linds she can leave.

Rule 4: THEIR FRIENDSHIP SHALL NEVER CHANGE!

Rule 5: They sleep in separate rooms.

One Year Later

"Where are you going?" Cath asks from the door to his office.

"I told you I have to go to a seminar in Boston."

"Oh right I forgot so you going to meet any women?" she smiled at him. He still couldn't believe even after them getting married she still wanted him to have a life. They don't sleep in the same bed and they don't act like a married couple. They do have rings on there fingers but only because they don't want to led anyone on. They don't want people to fall in love with them and them not know they are married.

"No I don't plan on it but if it happens I call you. K?"

"I'll hold my breath."

"Don't you might die and that will be horrible."

He walked up to her and kissed her on the check just like a brother would and left to go catch his flight.

One Hour Later

His flight touches down and he then catches a taxi to his motel. His seminar doesn't start until tomorrow so he is going to walk around for a little bit. He wants to know if it's the same place he remembers.

As he walks down the street a nice coffee shop catches his eye. So he walks in and gets a table near a window and picks up the new entomology book he bought.

A couple minutes pass and he hears the bells ring and he looks up and sees the most beautiful woman walk through the door. He just sits there staring at the beautiful brown hair, brown-eyed beauty walk in. Unlike all the other college kids she ordered a coffee black and sat down to read her physics textbook.

Over At The Other Table

She knew someone was staring but she couldn't figure out who it was. She would look up when she felt eyes on her but she didn't see anyone staring at her. She was used to it most college students order a cappuccino and talk with friends. She orders coffee and reads textbooks. Then she looks over at this guy's table and notices him reading an entomology book. She thinks to herself that he is a little old to be a student but she wants to know what he is reading because she is going to an entomology seminar tomorrow. Well she gets the courage and walks over to his table.

Back To Grissom

Oh god she coming over to my table. Just breathe Grissom, breathe.

"Excuse me but…" her words died on her lips as he looked up at her. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes and he was handsome.

"Miss can I help you?"

"Oh yes I was wondering what you were reading?"

"Oh it's how entomology has grown in forensic science." He says.

"Oh well thanks." She walked out of the coffee shop.

All Grissom thought was how beautiful she was and he should call Cath.

Tomorrow

I can't believe I walked up to a complete stranger and acted like a stupid teenager with a crush. That is all Sara has told herself since she got back home last night. That man was all that she dreamt about or at least his piercing blue eyes. As she sat outside the lecture hall reading the book that man had suggested she realized a shadow had fallen over her. As she looked up she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Are you waiting for me?"

"Well that depends are you Dr. Gilbert Grissom?" she asked praying he was or at least she hoped he was taking the seminar.

"Well yes I am but call me Gil or Grissom no Dr." he said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah they want open the doors to the lecture hall unless the speaker gets here." That's great completely evade the statement about his name.

"Oh sorry I didn't think anyone would be waiting for little ole' me." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Your so cute." She couldn't believe she said that out load and her faced turned bright red.

"Well thank you Miss…"

"Sidle, Sara Sidle but please drop Miss just call me Sara."

"Alright Sara lets get in here so I can set up for the seminar."

"Alright." She said as she followed him into the lecture hall. As she followed him she looked down at his butt and oh my, he had a nice ass. But before she could look up he looked behind him and saw her.

"Do you like what you see Sara?"

"Honestly?" she asked as he stared at her and he just shook his head. "Yes and you have been all I've thought about since I saw you yesterday." She couldn't believe that she just admitted that to a complete stranger.

"Well to be honest with you I couldn't stop thinking about you either."

Then everyone started to pile in the lecture hall and so she took a seat and he setup the stage. While he talked she noticed the ring on his left hand and felt a little betrayed that he didn't say anything but then she thought he might not of had time. Well she waited for him after the lecture.

"Well this a surprise Sara."

"Are you married?" she asked pointing to his left hand.

"Well yes but it's a tough circumstance."

"Look if you thought that I could be the mistress to get your mind off the nagging Mrs. Then you got me all wrong."

"Look why don't we go to get coffee and I'll explain everything to you."

Sara agreed and they went to coffee. While they set there he explained his and Catherine situation. Sara thought that she loved him even more. Even though she would never admit it.

They spent most of their time together for the next couple days but there relationship never got farther than friendship. Mainly because she felt like she would be betraying his friend Catherine and he understood that.

Then it was time for him to go so she saw him off. Before he left he gave her his number and a hug but she couldn't stand it. So she leaned up and kissed him on the check. But he wanted more so he turned his head and gave her a small peck on the lips and left.

Back in Vegas

He walks into his home. Catherine is sitting on the sofa feeding Lindsey. He kisses Linds on the head and heads to his bedroom. Catherine puts Linds down and walks to his door and knocks. "Come in."

"Hey what's up?"

"Well I meet this girl in Boston."

"Really you came out of your shell."

"Yeah but it never got far. Until I left and kissed her before I left."

"Why didn't it go farther?"

"Well she felt like she was betraying you even though I explained it to her but I understood."

"Well she seems like a nice person and a lot like you."

"Well I think she is as smart as me and she is a loner like I am and I feel like I am in love with her."

"You've only known her for two weeks. How could you be in love with her?"

"I don't know Cath anyways it doesn't matter I'll probably never see or talk to her again."

"Why didn't…" right then Gil's cell rang.

"Grissom."

"Hey are you busy?"

"Sara." He said as he looked at Cath and she smiled and left his room.

"Yeah I missed you so I thought I call to talk to you for a little bit is that alright."

"Yes actually I was just telling Catherine about you and I thought we'd never talk or see each other again."

"And why would you think that?"

"I thought maybe the kiss might of scared you."

"Not at all I would of done it but I didn't know how you felt about me."

"Well I am quit fond of you and I hope to continue our friendship."

That night they talked for hours also every night after that night.

Five Years Later

"Holly Gribbs has been shot."

Those words rung through his head like nothing, so he immediately grabbed his cell and dialed her number.

"Sidle."

"Hey can you come to Vegas and investigate this crime for me?"

"Yes of course just give me the details."

He gave her all the details then called the airlines and booked her a flight. Then he told the crew.

One Year Later

"Hey Gil can we talk."

"Sure Catherine what do you need."

"Could it be possible to get a divorce?"

"Sure if you're sure you can do this on your own." He said even though he knew that she could because he moved out about eight months ago. They just stayed married in case something happened.

"I know I can and it's time you made this right for you and Sara."

"Alright well go today."

So after shift they went to the courthouse and signed the papers. Grissom was officially free. They told everyone that night before he handed out the assignments. Everyone was okay with it but the one who seemed the most excited was Sara.

"Hey can we talk."

"Sure Sara what do you need."

She walked in his office and closed the door behind her. She went behind his desk and knelt down in front of him. Then she kissed him on the lips and she said. "I love you so much."

THE END


End file.
